


Tears

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ru'riro's unsure about himself and Dorian comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shit I am so sorry.  
> This is the first fic I've written and uploaded since my mac crashed so here's a super fast drabble that was a prompt from tumblr.

It wasn’t typical to find the elven warrior holed up in his room. In fact, it was incredibly rare to find the elf up in his room except for at night or when Dorian managed to drag him up there for an afternoon. So to have Cole pop up next to him in his alcove and urge the mage to go up to Ru’riro’s room made him a little uneasy but he went anyway. Not bothering to knock or announce his presence like he normally would, he walked quietly up the stairs and into the room. His eye brows shot up in surprise to see Ru’riro sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. It damn near stopped him in his tracks but Dorian somehow made his legs work properly and walked over to the other.

“Ru’riro?” His voice was soft, not wanting to startle Rur’riro too much. He wasn’t even certain the other knew he was in the room. Sure enough, he watched the other jump slightly and quickly wipe at his eyes. “Stop that. I know you are crying. No sense in hiding it now, you know.”

There was a small chuckle before Ru’riro tipped his head up to look at Dorian. “You’re not wrong.” But he wiped at his eyes again anyway out of habit. “Am I…doing things right?”

“Pardon?” Before he even realized what he was doing, Dorian had stepped closer to him and pushed back the hair that was hanging in front of Ru’riro’s face. He smiled as the other leaned into his touch slightly before using his other hand to wipe at the stray tears that still fell from his love’s eyes.

“Am I doing things right?” Ru’riro repeated, swallowing thickly. “I don’t…I don’t know how to deal with certain things. I’m not well versed with sh-human relations or how certain things work. Nobility? Lands? Disputes between two barons who for some reason can’t get along because one caught the other dancing with his wife? I don’t know why I have to deal with these things! I want to help and keep peace but this..this…this utter bullshit I have to deal with is driving me into the ground!” His voice steadily rose before he was nearly yelling in rage. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax again but ended up looking more angry than before. He wouldn’t look at Dorian as he spoke and reached up to grab the others hands and push them away before he was pacing around his room quickly. “The most I ever had to do back with my clan was make sure that disputes over trivial things didn’t cause harm to the entire clan. And that so rarely happened that when it did happen, it was over in a matter of minutes because they would realize the argument could harm the rest of the clan. I’m not cut out for this! I’m an elf for Creators sake! Give me a bow and a knife and I can hunt. Feed an entire clan for days. Put me in charge of an army and I can’t even tell people apart! I know everyone in my clan! Down to the smallest babe. I barely know anyone here.” He slowly trailed off, more tears running down his cheeks and he furiously rubbed at them. “I feel so lost.” He flinched as he felt fingers press against his face again, wiping away the new tears.

“You’re doing fine, Amatus. I may not understand the exact feelings you have but I understand how feeling lost is frustrating.” Dorian said gently, trying to calm the other down. “For a Dalish elf leading a bunch of…what was that word? Shems? Leading a bunch of us humans around and stopping the world from ending, you’ve done more than just fine. You have saved the world, stopped nations from feuding. And those barons eventually stopped getting angry at each other.” He wrapped his arms around Ru’riro and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You say you don’t know everyone but there isn’t a day that goes by where you haven’t stopped to try and get to know everyone here. I’ve seen that. And there are soldiers here who appreciate the fact that you try to get to know them.” He pulled back slightly, tipping the elf’s face up slightly. He kissed him lightly before resting his chin on top of his head gently. He could feel tears against his neck and knew that it would be quite a while before Ru’riro would stop crying but he was going to stay with him and listen to him talk about his worries for as long as Ru’riro needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
